A complicated destiny
by littlemissobsessed
Summary: Mia is Merlin's twin sister. She comes with him when he comes to Camelot. Her destiny is different than her brothers. Hers is still to protect and guide Arthur but in time she will also fall in love with him. Will Mia be able to help the young prince? Or will she fail? Read to find out how Mia changes the series! Stars in series one episode one! Arthur/OC! Gwen/Lancelot.
1. The dragon's call part 1

**HEY! SOOOO I've came up with another story ( I know I should complete my other stories first but I can't stop thinking about writing this!) Basically later on in the story Gwen will be with Lancelot and Mia will be with Arthur. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin, all rights belong to the BBC! :D XX**

* * *

_In a land of myth and a time of magic the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy and girl, their names Merlin and Mia. _

**Mia POV **

My brother, Merlin and I where walking up a big hill that was just outside Camelot. We were going to Camelot because our mother, Hunith thinks that Merlin and I will have a better life in Camelot. Sadly mother cannot come with us as Ealdor needs her. We had been traveling for a day as Ealdor is in cenred's kingdom.

After a while of walking I was starting to get very bored. I can't think of anything to talk about, well anything that would interest my twin. Maybe I should annoy him? Annoying Merlin is always fun.

"Merlin are we there yet?" I asked innocently.

He smiled gently at me " Not yet Mia"

In my mind I counted to ten. 1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8- Ah forget the rest of the numbers " How about now?"

Merlin shot me an 'are you serious' look " No we will be soon"

I was silent for a moment as I looked into the clear blue sky. " How about now?"

"No were still not there Mia" Merlin sighed. I could see that I was starting to get on his nerves. Yay! My mischievous plan is working.

"... have we arrived yet?"

"Mia!" He exclaimed. I held back a smirk.

"Now now Merlin. As mother used to tell us, Mind your temper" I scolded playfully.

Merlin chuckled. " I will annoy you when your trying to sleep tonight" I gasped. Would he really do that to his dear sister?

"You wouldn't"

"Try me" He muttered.

We glanced at each other and laughed. This was just our usual banter. After another twenty minutes a beautiful, grand castle came into view. I gasped.

"Wow" I breathed.

The castle was huge, there where huge turrets that had flags on top that moved with the wind. Merlin and I walked through the gates and came to the town. The streets where full with small house's which where way more solid than our one in Ealdor.

Merlin and I where heading to the Castle as that is where our mother's friend, Gaius lived. Apparently he was the court Physician. Mother wrote to him and asked if we could live with him. He told her that we could and in addition to this he became Merlin and I's guardian.

On the way to the castle we past a variety of stalls that all sold different things, such as fabric, food, wooden tools and some even repaired horse shoes! I looked at Merlin and saw that he too was looking around in awe.

When we got into the grounds of the castle I saw a large group of people surrounding an exercutioning block. Oh no. Have Merlin and I came to Camelot on a day where someone was being sentenced to death? I really don't want to see someone get their head chopped off.

Merlin suddenly started to walk towards the crowd of people. Is he crazy? How can something like this interest him? I reluctantly followed him. When I caught up to him I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

"Come on lets just go into the castle" I pleaded.

Before he could reply people suddenly started to bang on drums and two guards where leading a man to the exercutioning block. Oh no. I don't want to see someone die. My grip on Merlin's sleeve tightened.

When the man was on the exercutioning block the guard to his right pushed him down onto his knees.

" Let this serve as a lesson to all" I looked onto the Balcony and saw who I presumed was the king of Camelot. He looked like a scary person to talk to.

"This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic." Why would mother send us here if it was against the law to use Magic? Merlin and I cannot control it and we don't even practice magic! " And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death" I gasped. What if Merlin and I lose control? We could die!

"I pride myself as a fair and just king. But for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." The king nodded to the executioner and then the man got his head chopped off. Merlin and I flinched at the sight. That was barbaric.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm." But magic isn't all bad, it depends on who is using it. " So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the great dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery" He raised his arms in the air. "Let the celebrations begin "

Suddenly from the middle of the crowd a old woman let out a wail that was filled with nothing but pain " There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic. It is you!" Merlin put a comforting arm around my shoulders. "With your hatred and your ignorance. You took my son!" She cried.

"And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for and eye, a tooth for a tooth. A son for a son"

Uther then looked angry " Seize her!"

The woman looked alarmed and started to chant feverishly into a necklace and with a gust of wind she was gone. I may not know where she went but I do know that there is no way that all of this is over.

The king went inside and the crowd of people went back to doing there own thing while I was stood there in the middle of the town square frozen in shock.

"Come on Mia" Merlin said gently " Lets go and find Gaius"

I nodded and followed him inside the castle where two guards were stood. " Were would we find Gaius, the court physician?"

The guard closest to me grunted and pointed us in the right direction. " Thank you" I said. He nodded at me and I continued to follow Merlin.

We went through a door and found a spiral of stairs. On the wall above the first couple of stairs was a sign that said ' court Physician' and then an arrow pointing to up the stairs. We followed the directions and went down a long corridor and came to a door.

I knocked on the door and looked inside to see potions bubbling. " Hello?" I called out. I waited a few seconds and got no reply. I shrugged to Merlin and just walked inside.

The room we entered was full of bubbling potions, neatly laid out ingredients and there where lot's of books.

"Hello?" Merlin muttered. As if anyone can hear you if your speaking that low!

"Gaius?" I asked, looking up a flight of stairs that lead to a large shelf of books. That was were Gaius was stood. Merlin cleared his throat.

The old man who I presumed was Gaius turned around and the shelf he had a grip of slackened and he fell back onto the banister and started to fall to the floor. I bit my lip. What can we do?! Gaius let out a little scream.

Merlin and I glanced round the room for something to use to soften the fall. Merlin nudged me and I looked to his side of the room and saw a bed. Merlin's eyes glowed golden and the bed zoomed across the floor and went under Gaius's body.

I shot Merlin a relieved look. Merlin's powers are stronger than mine. Plus I have more trouble controlling mine than he does. Gaius let out a cry as he landed on the bed.

I ran over to him " Are you alright?" I asked.

"What the... ? What did you just do?" He spluttered, completely ignoring my question.

"Um.." Was my brother's genius answer.

"Tell me" The old man demanded. I bit my lip anxiously and backed away until I was stood by my brother.

Gaius got up and stormed over to us. " Well, er... I have no idea what happened" Merlin said. I nodded.

"If anyone had seen that..."

"No, it had nothing to do with us" I spoke up. I don't want my brother and I to lose our heads!

"I know what it was. I want to know where you learnt it!" Gaius exclaimed.

"Nowhere" I said quickly. That was actually the truth as Merlin and I have never been taught how to control our magic.

"How do you know magic?"

"We don't, honest" I said.

"Where did you study?" He interrogated. Why doesn't he believe us? " Answer me!" He exclaimed when he got no answer.

"We've never studied or been taught" We said in sync.

"Are you lying to me?" Gaius asked with a calculating expression.

"What do you want us to say?" I asked desperately.

"The truth"

"We were born like this" Merlin explained.

"That's impossible" Gaius argued. "Who are you?" He trailed off.

"The letter" I muttered.

"Oh yeah! I have this letter" Merlin informed him. Mother thought it was better to give Merlin the important letter as he is older than me by five minutes. It's so annoying when that happens.

Merlin handed Gaius the rolled up piece of parchment. " I don't have my glasses"

"I'm Merlin"

"I'm Mia"

"Hunith's twins?" Gaius said in surprise.

"Yes" Merlin looked relieved that we were getting somewhere. I smiled and waved at Gaius.

Confusion was etched onto Gaius's face " But your not meant to be here until Wednesday"

I giggled " It is Wednesday"

"Ah. Right, then" I bit back a laugh at his forgetfulness. " You better put your bags in there" He pointed to the back room. Awww! Gaius is giving Merlin and I his back room, that's so sweet.

"Thank you" I said and headed towards the room. He smiled softly at me.

As Merlin passed Gaius he said " Look, you won't say anything about..." I shuddered at the thought of the consequences that would happen if Gaius did tell the king.

"No" Gaius said.

I grinned at him. " Thank you ... again"

"Though, Merlin, Mia, I should be the one saying thank you" We smiled and nodded at him. Merlin and I went into our new room to get settled in.

As I entered I saw two bed which both had a bedside table. One bed was close to the window and the other was by the wall.

"Bagsie the bed by the window!" Merlin shouted. I pouted and placed my stuff on my newly assigned bed.

"Everyone knows that the bed by the wall is the best" I stated.

"_Please _my bed has a window, what does yours have?" Merlin asked whilst unpacking.

"Window's are out dated and my bed has er... a wall!" I exclaimed. He shot me a ' are you crazy' look. I shrugged at him and laughed. I was just happy to have a bed as I never had one in Ealdor. Everyone just slept on the floor.

I started to un pack my belongings and when I got to my sketch pad and pencil I placed them on my bedside table. I love to draw. According to mother and Merlin my drawings are really good. I don't believe them as there my family. There meant to make me feel good.

I looked around and saw Merlin sitting on his bed on the other side of the room.

"Mia look out here!" Merlin spoke from by a open window.

I walked over to him and looked out of the window and saw an amazing view of Camelot.

"WOW" I breathed whilst gazing at the stars.

"I know" Merlin said.

After Merlin and I had looked out of the window for a bit I went behind the wooden screen and got out of my green dress until I was just in my underdress. I then came out from behind it.

"Goodnight twiny" I said, climbing into bed.

"Night sister" Merlin said.

With that I went asleep.

* * *

**Gaius pov **

When Merlin and Mia went to bed I sat at my desk, put on my glasses and unrolled the letter.

_My dear Gaius_

_I turn to you because I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mothers fate to think her children are special and I would give my life for Merlin and Mia to know, our village is small and they are so clearly at odds with the people here that if they where to remain, I fear what become of them. They need a hand to hold, a voice to guide them. Someone that might help them find a path for their gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her children you will keep them safe._

_May god save you all_

_Hunith_

From that moment on I promised that I would be there to guide Merlin and Mia. No matter what nothing will stop me.

* * *

**Mia's POV**  
In the Morning I woke up to a voice calling "Merlin, Mia" I gasped and sat up and looked around and seen Merlin sitting up as well.

"Did you hear a voice? One that was saying our names?" I asked Merlin. Please say I'm not the only one.

"Yes" Merlin said

"Thank god I am not crazy then!" I said relieved.

"Mia your not exactly normal either" Merlin said smiling. How rude can he get?

"HEY!" I threw a pillow at Merlin and it hit him in the face. I giggled.

"Okay let's get ready" Merlin said

"okay" I replied.

I got out of bed and grabbed my green dress and I walked behind the wooden screen and got dressed. When I was dressed I walked out from behind the screen and saw Merlin washing his face. I waited until it was my turn and then I started to wash up.

When we where both ready we walked downstairs and saw Gauis who was making us breakfast. It smelt divine. My mouth filled with saliva.

" Help yourself to Breakfast" Gaius said.

"Ok Thank you" I said to Gaius and sat down and saw some porridge.

Merlin started messing with his porridge while I just stared at mine.

Suddenly Gaius knocked over a bucket of water and I quickly used my magic to stop the water in mid air. I felt rather proud of myself for accomplishing it and I glanced at Merlin and grinned. When my eyes fell on Gaius's face I dropped the bucket of water.

" How did you do that? Did you do some kind of spell in your mind?" Gauis asked in shock.

"I don't know any spells and Neither does Merlin" I informed my guardian. " It just happens only Merlin's magic is stronger than mine" I continued.

"So what did you do? There must be something" Believe me if I knew I would tell you.

"It Just happens" Merlin spoke up.

I found a mop and started cleaning up the water.

"We better keep you two out of trouble" Gaius said while I smiled at him.

" you can help me until I find you both some paid work for you" I nodded and finished cleaning the floor.

"Here- hollyhock and feverfew for lady Percival" Gaius placed it on the table. "And this is for sir Olwen" He placed another remedy on the table.

"Okay" I said. I won't get them mixed up.

"He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once" we nodded. I think we can remember to do that.

"And here" Gaius said. He handed us each a bacon sandwich. "Off you go"

"And Merlin, Mia. I need to tell you that the practise of any form of enchantments will get you killed." I paled slightly and nodded again.

With that Merlin and I left with the remedy's and sandwich in hand.

We walked around the castle looking for the people we had to deliver the remedy's to. At the same time as eating of course. After a while we found were Sir Olwen lived and I knocked on the door. Why do I get the feeling that we need to tell him something?

"I brought you your medicine" Merlin informed him when he opened the door.

Sir Olwen held his hand out for the remedy and was way out of reach. I held back a chuckle as I saw Merlin's shocked face. ' Go on' I mouthed to Merlin. He needs to put the poor man's hand on the bottle.

"Oh, Gaius said don't drink it all" Merlin said. Oh yeah! He did say that.

Unfortunately he was too late as sir Olwen had already drank it all.

"Never mind" I muttered.

"I'm sure everything is fine" Merlin told him. I just hope there are no serious side effects.

When we finished delivering remadies we took a walk around the grounds. Merlin and I walked to the exit of the castle when we saw a group of people picking on a person and where using him for target practise. The blonde one with blue eyes was by far the meanest. How cruel can you get? After a couple of minutes of watching this Merlin decided to say something.

"Hey come on that's enough" Merlin said. I admire my brother for his courage.

The blonde one looked annoyed " What?"

"you've had your fun, my friend" Merlin said.

"Do I know you?" He asked as he walked towards us.

" My name is merlin" Merlin said holding his hand out for a handshake.

"So I don't know you?" Because you haven't had the chance to get to know him! We only got here yesterday! I held my tounge even though I wanted to scream at the blonde guy.

"No" Merlin stated.

"Yet you called me your friend" He said.

"that was my mistake" Merlin said and I could tell merlin was losing his patience.

"yes it was" The blonde haired man said. Wow this guy is such a prat!

" I would never have a friend who could be such an ass" Merlin said. Oh my gosh. This guy is going to end up hitting my brother! Merlin needs to shut up.

"Merlin leave it! " I shouted but he ignored me so I went and stood behind him.

"I would never have a friend who could be so stupid" He said. Hey! Merlin is many things and stupid is not one of them!

"Tell me Merlin do you know how to walk on your knees?" He asked.

"no" Merlin replied.

"Would you like me to help you?" he asked.

"I wouldn't if I were you" Merlin said. Oh no what do I do?! do I side with my brother or do I just watch?

"why? what are you going to do to me?" he asked while Laughing

"Merlin please just leave it!" I begged him. and he Ignored me _again._ what does it take for someone to listen to me around here?

" you Have no idea" Merlin spoke. Merlin better not be thinking about using his magic.

"Be my guest come on. Come on!" He taunted Merlin

" Merlin come on! Lets just go!" I shouted but it was too late. Before I could Hold him back he threw a punch at the man standing in front of us but he caught Merlin's fist and but Merlin's arm around his back. I gasped.

" I can put you in Jail for that" He stated.

"Who do you think you are the king?" Merlin asked.

"No I am His son Arthur" Arthur replied.

Then some guards came and took merlin away.

"Ugh! why doesn't he ever listen to me?" I muttered

" And who are you?" Arthur asked rudely. He needs some manners. I had to stop myself from Making a comment and ending up in Jail like Merlin.

" I am Mia, Merlin's sister" I replied Then I walked away from him before I said something I would regret later.

I decided to head back to Gauis and tell him what happened. I ran into his room and Gauis Looked up Alarmed.

"Mia where is Merlin?" Gaius asked getting worried.

"He got Into a Fight with Arthur and I tried to stop him but He wouldn't Listen and now he is in jail. "I explained in a rush.

"I will go and talk to Arthur and see what I can do stay here I will be back soon" Gaius said

"Okay" I said while walking into My room and grabbing my Sketch book and pencil. I lay down on my bed, laying on my stomach and started drawing a cat. When the outline was finished I started on the shading.

When I had finished my drawing Gaius walked into the room.

"Mia, Merlin will be out of Jail in the morning and he would have been in there longer if I didn't make a deal with Arthur" Gaius explained

"What kind of deal?" I asked while moving up so Gaius could sit down.

"That If merlin is allowed out in the Morning, he has to go in the stocks" Gaius explained.

"so merlin will be okay? "I asked, concerned for my brother.

"Yes" Gaius said smiling. Thank god for that. But in Merlin's defence Arthur did start it.

"Yay!" I said while surprising Gaius with a hug.

"What have you been doing while I was gone?" Gaius wondered.

"I was drawing" I said, showing him what I drew.

"Mia this is really good!" Gaius said in awe.

"really?" I asked surprised. As if one of my drawings is that good.

"Yes" Gaius said.

"Thank you" I said

"Your welcome"

"I am going to bed now thanks for talking to Arthur" Gaius really is a god send.

"Okay good night" Gaius said while getting up to leave.

"Night! I said while Yawning.

* * *

**(Still Mia's POV)**

I woke up to Hearing a voice saying my name. Who does that voice belong to? I resisted the uge to go back to sleep. With a sigh I stood up and grabbed my sketch book and walked downstairs and saw Gaius.

" Morning" I yawned.

"Morning Mia" Gaius said as I sat down on the bench.

"When will we see Merlin?" I asked while sitting down next to him.

"When you have eaten breakfast" Gaius replied. I nodded and began to eat.

When I had Finished eating we went to the cells and saw Merlin.

"Thank you! thank you! thank you!" Merlin said to Gaius. I rolled my eyes. My brother really does owe Gaius.

"I got you out but there is a price you have to pay" Gaius spoke.

"what?" Merlin groaned.

"You have to go in the stocks" Gaius spoke.

"oh" Merlin said, his face falling.

"I did warn you" Gaius said

Then we went to the where the stocks when and merlin got put in. I sat down next to him and started to randomly draw.

"This is why you should Have listened to me" I lectured.

"I know I am sorry Mia" Merlin apologised.

"It's okay" I sighed as people started throwing rotten fruit and vegetables.

I looked up and saw Gauis Laughing. I bit my lip and smiled. Now that you think about it, it is funny that rotten veg is being thrown at my brother.

A girl suddenly walked up to us. She had coffee coloured skin and doe like eyes that where filled with kindness.

"Hello I'm Guinevere but most people call me Gwen" Gwen introduced.

"Hello My name is Mia and this is My twin brother Merlin" I said while pointing at him.

"Nice to meet you! I am the lady Morgana's maid" Gwen said.

" Nice to meet you too" Me and merlin said in sync.

"Most people call me Idiot" Merlin said while I laughed.

"No, I saw what you did it was so brave " Gwen insisted.

" It was so stupid " Merlin said while I silently agreed with him.

"I'm glad you walked away you weren't going to beat him" Gwen said. She's right. Hmm I like her!

"I could beat him" Merlin tried to persuade her.

"really? you think? Because you don't look like one of those big muscly kind of fellows" Gwen said. This girl is so funny!

"I am stronger than I look" Merlin insisted. I had to bite back a laugh when he said this.

" I am sure you are it's just Arthur is one of these rough, tough save the world kind of men" Gwen said. More like a big bully who needs to learn some manners.

"oh" Merlin said

"Well you don't look like that" Gwen said while I burst out laughing.

Merlin gestured Gwen to come closer and said "I'm in disguise"

Gwen stared Laughing and said" It's great you stood up to him"

"You think so?" Merlin asked looking Pleased. Hm does Merlin like her?!

"Yes Arthur's a bully and everyone thought you where a hero" Gwen said.

"Thank god that Merlin and I aren't the only ones who think prince prat is a bully" I said to her.

She laughed and grinned at me " You have a nice sense of humour" She complimented.

"Thank you"

"Oh excuse me Guinevere My fans await me!" Merlin warned. Gwen ran out the way.

"Bye Gwen!" I shouted as Merlin got pelted with rotten vegetables.

* * *

When Merlin was allowed out of the stocks we went to see Gauis. When we walked in and we sat down and Gauis gave us something to eat.

"Want some Vegetables with that?" Gaius asked. I chuckled.

"I know your still angry with me" Merlin said

"Your Mother asked me to look after you and Mia" Gaius said

"I know" Merlin said.

"What did your Mother say to you about your gifts?" Gaius asked us

"That we where special" I said, Not believing it for a second.

" you are special, not like what I've seen before" Gaius said.

"what do you mean?" We asked

"Magic requires incantations and spells, it takes years of practice what I saw you do is like it was an instinct, and your sister can do this too?" Gaius asked

"Yes I can but what's the point if it can't be used?" Merlin and I asked.

" I don't know, but you, Mia and merlin are a question that has never been asked before "Gaius said.

"Did you ever study Magic" Merlin and I said together.

"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago" Gaius said. I wonder what made the king hate it so much?

"Why" I asked.

"Because people used magic for the wrong end. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything back then. Even the dragons"

"All of them? Merlin asked.

"uther decided to kill all of them except one, Kilgharrah, he was kept as an example , Uther imprisoned The dragon in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it" Gaius said and then we continued to eat.

"When you Have finished eating I need to take something to Lady Hellan it's for her voice" Gauis told us. Oh yeah Lady Hellan is singing at the feast. I can't wait.

"okay" Me and Merlin said at the same time and we continued to eat.

* * *

**Well that's part one! Thank you for reading! Reviews inspire me to update faster! :D xxxx**


	2. The dragon's call part 2

**Hi I would like to thank everyone SO much! I can't believe that this story already has 9 favourites, 9 follows and 4 reviews! I have some answers to the fellow reviewers! **

**Guest- Thank you so much for reading and I will try and update ASAP! :D **

**JohnCenaRkoFanForever- thank you for the amazing idea! I will at some point as I think it would be a good way for Arthur to get to know Mia. **

**Dobby'sPolkaDottedSocks- First of all cool pen name! I think it's amazing that your pen name is from the harry potter series. I am going to do everything I can not to turn Mia into a Mary sue. I am going to use some of the flaws you've suggested. Thank you for all of your help! **

******Disclaimer: **I still don't own Merlin! :D x

* * *

**The dragon's call part two! **

Mia Pov

When Merlin and I finished eating we made our way to Lady Helen's room with her remedy. When I opened her door I saw that Lady Helen wasn't in her room. Her room was very tidy with a tall mirror standing in the middle of the room and the mirror had a long piece of cloth hanging over it. I went to put her remedy on the table and then I saw that on the table there was some sort of Voodoo doll. Next to the Voodoo doll hidden beneath a piece of fabric was a book that had pieces of parchment sticking out. I picked up the book so I can see what it was. But when I was about to open it I heard footsteps heading towards us, so I quickly put the book down as Lady Helen came in.

" What are you doing in here?" she asked us suspiciously. There is something about her that sends shivers down my spine.

"erm we was asked to deliver this" Merlin and I said together. Merlin gave her the remedy and we smiled at her and left.

When we had some distance away from her room I said " am I the only one who is a bit creeped out by lady Helen?" I asked Merlin.

"No I feel a bit creeped out too" Merlin said.

"okay shall we go and take a look around town?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"Yes, okay" Merlin agreed.

We walked out of the castle grounds and started walking into the town. After a couple of minutes of walking we saw Arthur heading our way. Oh no this is not good.

"How is your knee-walking coming along" Arthur asked Merlin. Prince prat is really making me angry.

"Just ignore him Merlin" I whispered to my brother while walking away.

"Oh don't run away!" Arthur taunted. Please say Merlin will ignore the prince's taunts.

"From you?" Merlin asked.

"Oh thank god! I thought you where deaf as well as dumb" Arthur said. I glared at him. Prince prat needs to grow up and stop taunting Merlin.

"Come on lets just go before this gets worse" I urged Merlin but he ignored me.

"Look I've told you your an ass, I just didn't realise you where a royal one" Merlin said.

"MERLIN!" I scolded. Does he want to go back into Jail? If he goes back into Jail again Gaius may not be able to persuade Arthur to let Merlin go.

"oh what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you" Merlin taunted.

"Just leave it Merlin" I hissed. I'm sick of their arguing.

"Stay out of this Mia" Merlin said. I just sighed and glared at Merlin.

"I could take you apart with one blow" Arthur said while Laughing.

"I could take you apart with less than that" I rolled my eyes. How hard is it too walk away? really!

"are you sure?" Arthur asked not looking convinced. Please tell me Merlin won't use Magic! Merlin took his coat off and threw it on the floor so I picked it up.

"Merlin come on just ignore him, He isn't worth it" I said glaring at the royal prat while he started Laughing.

"Here you go big Man" Arthur said while handing Merlin a mace "Or do you want to listen to your sister?" Arthur asked.

" come on then" Arthur said while spinning the mace over his head.

Merlin just looked a bit scared at what Arthur could do. I groaned. My brother is so going to die.

"I warn you I have been trained to kill since birth" Arthur said. I wonder how long he has been training to be a prat for? I thought.

" wow How long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin asked. Idiot, he shouldn't talk to him like that. Arthur will end up losing his temper and Merlin could end up hurt.

"you can't address me like that" Arthur said looking surprised at Merlin's courage.

"sorry how long have you been training to be a prat ... my lord" Merlin said while bowing his head.

"Idiot" I said to Merlin while Arthur's friends started Laughing. Only I can call Merlin an idiot.

Suddenly Arthur swung the mace at Merlin. I gasped and thank god Merlin ducked in time. Merlin gently pushed me to the side and started to back away, into more space.

"Come on, then, Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed. "Come on!" Arthur jumped onto a nearby wheelbarrow.

Merlin's mace got caught in some chains. Oh no. I hope Merlin can release the mace so he can defend himself. As Arthur got off the wheelbarrow and started stalking towards Merlin like he was his prey, I started to panic. Merlin is going to end up with spikes sticking out of his body.

When prince prat was only a few yards away from my brother, Merlin managed to get his mace free from the chains and he ducked under Arthur's arm and quickly backed away until he was by a stall.

Arthur approached him, his mace swinging above his head. I flinched as Arthur swung the mace at Merlin. Luckily Merlin backed far enough into the fruit stall and he fell behind it. In addition to this Arthur only hit an onion. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god the blonde prat missed.

The young prince jumped over the stall and Merlin started to yet again, back away from him. Merlin backed into a stable and let out a little cry as he fell against a pile of sacks.

Arthur let out a laugh" You in trouble now"

"Oh, god" Merlin began to frantically look around the stable. My heart was in my throat. Merlin was trapped.

"Please leave him alone!" I shouted from my place in a growing crowd which was just outside the stable.

Arthur glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes and then he turned his attention to my frantic twin. At least I wasn't completely ignored.

Arthur began to swing the mace and my eyes widened in terror. I don't think I can watch this! I looked into my scared brothers eyes and saw them flash gold. Oh my gosh. What is he doing?

Suddenly the mace got caught on some chains. Thank god. I glanced around at the growing crowd of people and saw that nobody apart from me had seen Merlin use magic.

Arthur untangled the mace and started to go in Merlin's direction. He was yet again moving backwards. I then saw Merlin use more magic to move a crate forward. In addition to this Arthur got his foot caught in it.

"OW!" Arthur cried out. I smirked. That's what he gets for being a bully.

Merlin took this opportunity to take refuge behind another stall. When Arthur had recovered he stalked over to the stall Merlin was hiding behind and swung the mace above his head and Merlin yet again dodged it and instead it hit some eggs, which cracked and splattered onto the floor.

I suddenly saw some rope straighten out by Arthur's feet. I knew that the rope was there because of Merlin. I cheered with the crowd as Arthur tripped on the rope and fell, face first into a sack. I laughed.

Merlin quickly retrieved Arthur's mace from the ground and he began to spin it. Arthur got up from the floor and it was his turn to back away.

"Want to give up?" Merlin asked.

"Do you?" Arthur shot back. He is in no position to ask Merlin if he want's to give up.

"Do you? Do you want to give up?" Merlin repeated.

Arthur suddenly tripped on a bucket and fell onto another sack. I giggled. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped, turned around and saw that the hand belonged to Gaius. Uh oh. Merlin's in trouble and I might be as I didn't stop the fight from happening.

Merlin then noticed that our new guardian was a member of the crowd. He froze as Gaius shot him a disapproving look. Arthur took this chance to get up, grab a broomstick and he hit Merlin in the back of the legs. I flinched. Arthur then also hit Merlin in the gut and then the head. Merlin fell to the ground with a _thump._

"Merlin!" I cried as I pushed through the crowd and ran to my brother's aid. "Are you okay?" Concern was laced through my words.

"Yes" He groaned. I glared at prince prat as he began to sweep the floor.

I was suddenly pushed aside as two guards took hold of Merlin. "Leave him alone!" I demanded.

"Wait. Let him go" I was shocked that these words came from the prat's mouth. So he can do the decant thing and let my brother go? "He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one" Hey! My brother is not an idiot!

"There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it" By the end of his little speech he looked confused.

He then started to walk away. I glanced at my brother and ran after the prat. "Wait!" I shouted after him.

"Yes" He said rudely.

"Maybe the reason your so confused about my brother is because nobody has ever stood up to you before" I stated.

"He's an idiot, does he not know who I am?" He argued.

"First of all only _I _can call my brother an idiot, secondly, I know that you're the prince but status should not be a reason to treat people so poorly!" I lectured.

"You can't talk to me like that, I'm the prince of Camelot and you should treat me with respect. If you came here to lecture me you might as well clear off" He snapped. How rude!

"Listen, I didn't come here to lecture you, I came here to thank you for letting my brother go and respect is earned, you don't just get it with the snap of your fingers" I said gently. Arthur looked shocked by what I'd just said. Just because he's being an ass doesn't mean I have to treat him badly. But I will give him a tounge lashing if he continues to treat my brother badly.

"There is defiantly something about you and your brother" Arthur stated before walking back to his friends.

* * *

As soon as I entered Gaius's chambers I was met with an angry Gaius. "Where have you been!" He shouted.

"Gaius please, all I want to do is see if Merlin is okay" I said. He gently grabbed my arm to prevent me from passing.

"What did you say to Arthur?" Gaius asked in a softer tone, that was still full of authority.

"Well I originally went to him to thank him for letting Merlin go. But then he greeted me in a rude way so I explained to him why he thought that there was something different about Merlin. But then he called Merlin an idiot so I lectured him about how being a prince gives him no excuse to treat people so badly" I explained.

"Mia..." Gaius trailed off.

"Then he snapped at me and started to rant about how I should treat him with respect, but respect is earned! And then I thanked him for letting Merlin go. Then he got confused and said that there was something about Merlin and I" I ranted. " He is such a prat!"

"Mia you can't talk to him like that, even if he deserves it, you could get into trouble" Gaius scolded.

"But Gaius he needs to learn some manners! I hope Merlin had taught him a lesson" I argued.

" Your brother was being foolish, Magic should be studied, mastered and used for good. Not for pranks!"

"Yes Merlin could have just walked away and there is nothing to master. Merlin and I have been able to move objects before we could talk. I admit that Merlin has more control over our powers than I do but I know that with help I will be able to control my powers" I stated. "And I believe that there will be a time where Merlin and I will need to use our Magic"

Gaius looked deep in thought and worried. " Mia, Merlin believes that without Magic he has nothing, that he's a nobody and that without Magic he might as well die" I gasped. How can Merlin think that?! He has plenty to live for.

"What?" I breathed.

"He is really upset"

" I need to talk to him" I said, sprinting towards Merlin and I's room.

I didn't bother knocking on the door. As I entered I saw that Merlin was lying down on his bed with his face in his pillow. I sighed and sat next to him. I looked closer at his face and saw that his eyes where full of un shed tears.

"Oh Merlin" I whispered and I put my arms around him. He snuggled into my embrace. I hugged him closer to my body.

" Gaius told me what you told him. Merlin I'm your sister, why didn't you tell me that you felt this way? I could've helped you, comforted you" I spoke gently. I admit I was hurt that my own brother didn't confide in me.

" I didn't want you to worry about me" Merlin answered, brokenly. It hurt to see my twin like this.

"Merlin, I'm your sister It's my job to worry about you" I reminded him.

He chuckled slightly. " Merlin do you really believe that if you can't use magic you might as well die?" My voice broke at the end.

He nodded " What's the point of having these powers if I can't use them? Without them I'm a nobody" Tears welled up in my eyes. How can he think like that?

"Merlin _Please _don't think like this" I begged.

"Why where we born like this? Are we monsters?" He asked. I didn't know how to answer his question as there was a voice in the back of my mind saying 'he's right, you are a monster'. I shrugged and hugged him again.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Gaius. I noticed that he was carrying his medicine bag.

" Merlin" He called gently. "Take your shirt off" I'm such a bad sister! I talked to him before I tended to his wounds. I stood up from my spot on the bed and stood next to Merlin.

Gaius sat down where I was sitting a few seconds ago and he placed his medicine bag on the bed side table and he opened it. Merlin took his shirt off. "Let me help" I spoke to Gaius.

"Okay Mia" He handed me a bandage with some sort of liquid that must help clean wounds. I took it and applied it to some of the bruises on Merlin's back.

"You don't know why we were born like this, do you?" Merlin asked as I applied some of the medicine to his wounds. He flinched slightly under the pressure.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"No" Gaius answered Merlin's question.

"Were not monsters, are we?" I asked. I needed the comfort of someone telling me that I wasn't a monster, even though deep down I knew I was a monster.

Gaius took the bandage from me and took over. " Merlin, Mia don't ever think like that"

"Then why are we like this? Please Gaius, we need to know" Merlin and I pleaded.

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me" As if. Gaius is one of the smartest people out there. If he can't tell us what we need to know, then nobody can.

"If you can't tell us nobody can" Merlin stated. I put my hand on his shoulder. I know that he needs comforting.

Gaius looked deep in thought, before he turned back to his medicine bag and poured a remedy into a small bottle. " Take this. It will help with the pain" Merlin took it from his and drank the contents. Gaius then took the empty bottle from him.

Gaius patted Merlin's knee and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before packing up his medicine bag and leaving.

I turned to my still upset brother " Merlin, we will get through this, together"

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise and Merlin I do whatever I can to keep my promises" I told him.

"I know" He said and he smiled at me. At least he feels better know.

* * *

Later that night when I was trying to get some beauty sleep I heard that voice again. "Merlin, Mia" I groaned and rolled over.

"Merlin, Mia" It repeated.

I shot up and saw that the voice had also woken Merlin up. "Did you hear it too?" Merlin asked me. I nodded. "Come on lets go and investigate" Merlin said. I nodded. When I find out who that voice belongs to, I'm going to request that they don't interrupt my beauty sleep.

I got out of bed and put on my shoes. I can't walk around the castle in my bare feet now, can I? I then grabbed my faded green cloak and put it on. This will help hide the fact that I'm still in my night clothes.

Merlin and I walked out of our chambers and into Gaius's, which were filled with loud snoring. I held back a laugh. I have no idea why I find this funny.

I quietly walked past the table which was full of Gaius's belongings. Merlin followed behind me and while he was trying to be quiet he knocked something on the floor and it made a clattering sound as it made contact with the floor.

I froze as Gaius started to mumble in his sleep. " Merlin!" I hissed. Why does my brother have to be so clumsy?! Gaius rolled over in his sleep. I then noticed that Gaius's blanket was at the end of the bed. My eyes glowed as I used my magic to bring the blanket over Gaius's sleeping body. I smiled softly at the sight.

Merlin grabbed my arm. " Come on" He whispered. I nodded and together we quietly made our way out of Gaius's chambers.

At some point the voice lead us to the court yard. Okay. Does the voice realise that I'm not dressed properly? If someone saw me like this, people could start talking! "Stupid voice" I muttered.

Eventually the voice led Merlin and I to the Jail cells. Great. The owner of the voice is a prisoner. Please say the owner of the voice isn't crazy. Merlin and I were stood on the stairs that lead to the jail cells. We noticed that two guards where there playing a board game.

Merlin used his magic to make the dice to roll off the table. My brother sometimes has good ideas. One of the guards got up to pick up the dice but Merlin moved the dice further away. Merlin continued to do this until both of the guards where out of view.

Merlin and I used this time to light a torch and follow the voice down a dark corridor. Merlin took the torch from me and lead the way down the stairs. I hesitantly followed. Merlin was walking too slow for my liking, I went to brush past him but he pulled me behind him. " Stay behind me, he could be dangerous" Overprotective much? I rolled my eyes but did as I was told.

The stairs lead to a dark, lonely cave. I then started to feel pity for the prisoner who is kept down here. Imagine how cold it gets. I heard a laugh that echoed through the cave.

"Where are you?" I called, from behind Merlin. I still had a clear view of what was in front of me.

Suddenly I heard the flapping of ... wings? Is some poor bird kept down here? Suddenly a mighty dragon flew in front of us. I felt a slight fear bubble up inside me.

"I'm here" He said.

"This is so cool" I muttered. Sure the dragon gave me a fright but to know that the voice belonged to a dragon is just awesome!

Merlin was stood there staring at the dragon in awe. " How small you both are for such a great destiny" Small?! Who is he calling small.

"Hey I'm fun sized" I said. I'm highly offended and I know think that the dragon is less awesome. And destiny? What does that mean? Maybe his time spent down here has made him loopy?

"Why? what do you mean?" Merlin asked. Yeah. What the twin said.

"What destiny?" I asked.

"Your gifts, Merlin, Mia. They were given to you for a reason" The dragon said wisely.

"So there is a reason" Merlin and I said in sync.

"Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion" But he's a prat!

"Right" Merlin said, not convinced.

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike" Can't say I blame them. He is so rude to people.

" I don't see what this has to do with us" I spoke up.

"Everything! Without you both, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion" Dragon say what?

"No. No you've got this wrong" Merlin denied.

"There is no right or wrong. Only what is and what isn't"

"I'm serious! If anyone wants to kill him, they can go ahead. In fact I'll give them a hand" Merlin said hotly. I giggled. Merlin would never kill anyone.

The dragon started to laugh "None of us can escape our destiny Merlin and Mia. And none of us can escape it" Believe me I will escape it. I want nothing to do with prince prat.

"No. No way" Merlin said.

"There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot, not to mention rude" I added.

"That's your destiny to change that Mia as one day you will be his queen" I burst out laughing. His queen? As if!

"Er... no. That will never happen! I'm not even attracted to him! You are one funny dragon" I spluttered between laughs.

"And Merlin perhaps your destiny is to help look after Arthur" The dragon continued.

"My sister will never marry that prat! No. No way. I won't allow it" Merlin spoke protectively.

"Yeah I'm with Merlin. I don't want to marry prince prat" I said seriously.

The dragon suddenly started to flap his wings. " Wait. Wait stop! We need to know more!" Merlin shouted.

While I shouted " Oh yeah and please don't try speaking to me while I'm sleeping, it will be most appreciated, thank you!" I shouted after the dragon. Yet the dragon ignored us and continued to fly away.

"See you later, I guess" I muttered.

Merlin turned to me " There is no way your marrying that idiot"

"Bro you have _nothing _to worry about, I would rather kiss a frog" This seemed to comfort Merlin and together we made our way out of the caves and back into the castle so we could go back to bed.

* * *

I woke up to shouting " hey! Have you seen the state of this room?" Gaius asked. I opened my sleepy eyes and looked around.

"It's Merlin's fault" Was my response.

"No it was Mia!" Merlin argued.

Does he really want to mess with me right now? Especially because I'm not a morning person. "It just happens" Merlin said. Nice recovery. Plus it means that I won't argue with him.

"By magic?" Gaius asked.

Merlin and I exchanged looks " Yeah"

"Well, you can clear this up without magic" Gaius said. We groaned. "Then I want you to get me some herbs. Henbane, wormwood and sorrel." Okay then. That won't take long.

Gaius then showed us a vial. " Then I want you to deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares" Before Gaius left he threw some of Merlin's and I's clothes at us.

"I know the feeling" Merlin muttered.

I chuckled "Merlin" I scolded.

* * *

After we had tidied our mess up we got dressed and headed out. Merlin has gone to get the herbs while I was to deliver the sleeping potion the Lady Morgana. Gaius has told me that she is really nice.

I went to knock on her door as she started talking. " You know, I've been thinking about Arthur" Ew. I don't want to know that! " I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole" Oh thank god! Neither would any Woman in Camelot.

Morgana walked behind the wooden screen. " Pass me that dress, will you, Gwen?"

I looked around. Where is the dress? " I mean, the man's a total jouster. Just because I'm the king's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?"

I found the dress on top of a chair. I smiled and picked it up. It's so silky! I placed it over the wooden screen for her.

"I'm sorry to startle you and of course you don't have to accompany him to the feast just because your the King's ward" I said gently.

I heard her gasp. She poked her head round the screen, hiding her body from view. "Who are you?" She asked in alarm. At least she isn't rude like Arthur.

"Sorry, I'm Mia. Gaius sent me to give you, your sleeping potion" I said.

She smiled gently at me. " Ah so your the famous Mia. Gaius has told me a lot about you and your twin"

"Really? As for Arthur if he wants you to go, then he should invite you" I said.

"Yes Gaius was so excited that you and your brother where coming and Arthur hasn't invited me" She said the last part bitterly. "Do you know what that means?" She asked.

"That he's a royal prat?" I asked. Her laugh filled the room as she went back behind the screen.

"No, it means I'm going by myself" Aww! Poor Morgana! "Can you please help me with this fastening?" Morgana asked.

"Of course"

I walked behind the screen and did up the fastening. "Thank you, Mia"

"It's no problem"

Morgana and I emerged from behind the screen to see Gwen. " Hi Gwen!" I exclaimed.

She smiled softly " Hello Mia, where's Merlin?"

"Collecting herbs for Gaius" I said. She nodded.

"My lady if you don't mind me saying..." I trailed.

"Go on" She urged.

"I think you should tease Arthur for not asking you to the feast" I said.

She smirked. " I think you and I are going to be great friends" I grinned.

"May I look through your wardrobe?" I asked.

"Of course"

Morgana, Gwen and I went through the fabulous, silky dresses. We must of went through about fifteen before I found the perfect dress. It was maroon with golden leaves and it tied behind the neck. Some people would say that the dress was inappropriate. I held it out for the girls to see.

"Perfect" They said in sync.

I giggled " This is the perfect way to tease Arthur"

Gwen smiled at me. " Anyway I should probably go know" I said.

"You will come to the feast, won't you?" Morgana asked.

I bit my lip " I'm not sure. Is Gaius going?"

"Yes"

"Okay, I can't miss the look on prince prat's face when he sees you" I said. I can see it know. Arthur will be practically drooling.

"Mia, Arthur is not that bad once you get to know him" Morgan laughed.

I shrugged " Well it was nice meeting you!" I turned to Gwen" It was lovely to see you again Gwen"

"Come back anytime, your always welcome" Morgana shouted to me as I exited the room. I may just take her up on that offer.

* * *

I was in Merlin and I's room getting ready for the feast. He was in Gaius's chambers talking to him while I got ready. I informed Gaius that I was going to the feast and he said that he was going to ask Merlin and I to go with him anyway. Gaius was happy that I have made friends with Morgana.

After I'd finished washing I got in my other dress. It had white sleeves and the rest was blue. It was a thin fabric that tied in the middle, just below the breast with a blue ribbon.

I brushed my hair into a simple bun which had a small braid at the side. A few minutes later I walked out of the room. When Gaius and Merlin saw me they grinned.

"You look beautiful" Gaius said.

Merlin nodded " Wow you wash up well" I slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" He shouted. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. My twin can be so dramatic sometimes.

"Stop fighting you two" Gaius scolded us.

"Yes Gaius" We said together.

With that we headed down to the feast.

* * *

When we got to the feast Gaius, Merlin and I where stood by a table, we had a clear view of Arthur with his friends. By the looks of it he was acting out His and Merlin's fight. I hope that when Morgana walks in he will be regretting not asking her to the feast.

Arthur suddenly looked stunned. I looked behind me and saw Morgana walking in, confidently with her head held high. I smirked. I am so proud of her!

"God have Mercy" I heard Arthur whisper.

As Morgana walked past Merlin, Gaius and I, Merlin started to check her out. I sighed. He didn't even try to hide it. I face palmed.

"Merlin! Remember you're here to work" Gaius reminded.

Merlin nodded and continued to stare at the king's ward. Arthur suddenly walked over to Morgana. Yes! I hope she continues to tease him.

Gwen suddenly came up to us. "She looks great doesn't she?" Gwen asked us. I nodded.

"Yeah" Merlin said, not really paying attention.

"Some people are just born to be queen" Yes. Morgana can be queen! ... But she can do better than the spoilt prince.

"No" Merlin said. Thanks to his hormones it sounds like he wants to marry her.

"I hope so, one day" Gwen said. Same here! I don't want to be Arthur's queen! Morgana can take the throne!

"Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" Gwen asked. Excellent point, my friend.

"I thought you liked those rough, tough, save the world men" Merlin said.

"No, I like Ordinary men like you" I giggled. I think Gwen has a crush on my brother. This is so cute.

"Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary" Yes, Merlin. I know. We were born with magic, but you can't tell her!

" No, I didn't mean you! Obviously. Not _you _but just ... you know, I like much more ordinary men" She rambled. Aww! She's blushing! " Like you" She added.

"Thanks" Merlin said. I giggled quietly.

Together we went round filling up glasses and handing out food.

* * *

Everyone started to get seated as Lady Helen was about to come out to sing. Everyone was stood waiting for Uther to finish his speech.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures. But few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." Everyone started to clap and when Uther sat down so did everyone else.

I was stood next to Merlin by a wall, we had a clear view of the singer. She got ready on stage and she spread out her dress. It was a beautiful yellow dress. She suddenly started to sing Mellifluously. She had a voice of an angel.

As she stepped off the stage my eyes started to get heavy and some people were falling asleep. Merlin placed his hands over his ears. It was a good Idea so I did the same.

I watched in amazement as webs where forming on the tables and on the people. The lights had also gone out. What sort of magic is this? She started to walk towards Arthur. As she got closer she pulled out a silver dagger and her singing intensified.

I have to do something! I looked at the ceiling and saw a chandelier that was above Lady Helen. I used my magic and made the chandelier fall on top of Lady Helen. Merlin and I took our hands off our ears and looked around the hall.

Everyone started to wake up and started to pull the webs off their body's. Everyone looked around with confusion etched on their faces. I looked in the middle where the chandelier had fallen and saw that the lady Helen, wasn't the lady Helen at all.

In her place was the poor old lady who saw her son get killed. Looks like she meant it when she threatened Arthur's life. She suddenly found the energy to sit up and grab the dagger.

I watched in horror as she was about to throw the dagger. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Merlin use his magic to slow down the dagger. We both ran towards Arthur and pulled him onto the floor.

The three of us fell in a heap on the floor. I groaned because of the impact and because of how heavy Arthur was. He quickly got off me and we all sat up to see the dagger imbedded in his chair. He's lucky that isn't his chest.

Arthur quickly got up and Merlin helped me up. I dusted myself off and saw the old lady die. Arthur shot Merlin and I a look full of shock.

" You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid" Uther said with gratitude.

"Sire, thank you but it's really not necessary" I said softly.

"Don't be so modest. You shall both be rewarded"

"Honestly, you don't have to" We used our twin bond to say this together.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special" I was speechless. He doesn't have to give us anything.

"Well" Merlin said.

"You shall both be awarded a position in the royal household. You shall be prince Arthur's servants" Mighty king say what?!

"Father!" Arthur exclaimed. I cannot believe I'm saying this but I agree with the prat.

Everyone started clapping and when I saw Gaius's face in the crowd I saw how proud he was. I can't ruin this for him. I will just have to try my best with this job.

Merlin and Arthur exchanged unhappy looks. Can't say I blame them, they did have a fight together after all.

* * *

Later that night Merlin and I were sat in our room in shock. We still couldn't believe that we where Arthur's servants. I wonder how much torture he will put us through.

"What kind of reward is it to become Arthur's servants?" Merlin asked me. I shrugged. Why doesn't he ask the king?

A knock on the door snapped us out of our thoughts. Gaius entered, carrying a book that had red cloth covering it. What is that?

"Seems your both Hero's"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Merlin joked. I laughed.

"No. I knew from the moment I met you. You both saved my life, remember?"

"But that was Magic" I said. I'm confused. Magic is not allowed in Camelot.

"Now it seems we've finally found a use for it"

"What do you mean?" Merlin and I asked.

"I saw how you both saved Arthur's life"

Merlin and I started to argue but Gaius cut us off " Perhaps that's its purpose"

We sighed " Our destiny"

"Indeed"

"But I can't control my magic" I whispered.

Gaius smiled at me " This book was given to me when I was your age. But I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me." He turned to me. " Mia, my child this will teach you how to get more control over your magic. It could take a while to get used to"

I grinned as he passed the book to Merlin. Merlin and I took the red cover off it to reveal a thick, heavy book that had a clasp on the front. Merlin undid the clasps and opened the book.

Inside was carefully illustrated pictures and loose pieces of Parchment that was full of spells. Merlin and I laughed.

"This is a book of Magic" Merlin stated.

"Which is why you must keep it hidden"

"I will study every word! Thank you Gaius!" I squealed. I gave Gaius a hug.

He chuckled and returned it. "Your very welcome my dear"

There was another knock on the door. " Merlin, Mia, Prince Arthur requires you right away" I groaned.

"Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants" Gaius laughed.

Merlin placed our precious spell book on his table and we started heading to Arthur's chambers. We best see what he wants.

* * *

**Episode one is complete! I'm thinking about doing a whole episode per chapter, but that could take some time. What would you guys prefer me to do? Do them in parts, so you can get updates faster or do a whole episode per chapter? It's up to you :) Please tell me what you think :D xxx**


	3. Valiant, part 1

**Hello I'm sorry about the really long wait! I had to get bloods taken just over a week ago and then I went to stay at my nan's for a week and then I had to get more bloods taken today :( Anyway onto something nicer.. Whooo! 16 favourites and 17 Follows. I've decided that I will do the episode in parts so updates will come faster. Now I have to thank some reviewers. **

**Ariah23- There will be many more Arthur and Mia moments to come! Such as some arguing lol :) **

**JohnCenaRkoFanForever- Yeah Arthur will Definitely embarrass himself in front of Mia, maybe Mia will embarrass herself at some point? :D **

**Dobby'sPolkaDottedSocks- Awww thank you! And Mia may try and set Merlin up :) **

**Bronzelove: I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope that you won't have to wait to long again! **

**A bit of all the fandoms : Oh my gosh! Your right! Sorry! I've corrected it. I don't know why I put gallows, lol. Thank you for review! **

**Guest: I'm sorry that you think this story 'sucks' but thank you for taking the time to read it. **

**Guest: I'm sorry for not updating but updates should be a bit more frequent. **

**********Disclaimer: **I still don't own Merlin! :D x

* * *

_In a land of myth and a time of magic the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy and girl, their names Merlin and Mia. _

**Valiant, part 1 **

Mia Pov

It was another hard day working for prince prat. He had us washing his clothes, cleaning his chambers, fetching his food, polishing his armour, oh and he also uses Merlin for target practise!

"Ready?" Arthur called from where we were stood on the battling field.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?" Merlin asked, all dressed in armour and he was armed with a sword and shield.

" Not really" Arthur answered while spinning his sword round. Okay I know that girls are not supposed to know how to fight but do you think Arthur will teach me how to do that spinney thing with the sword? Nah. Your right. He's too much of a prat.

"Why do you keep treating Merlin as one of the knights?" I asked, concerned about my brother's safety. This is the second time Arthur has used Merlin and it results in Gaius and I patching Merlin up afterwards.

"Because it's fun and there is a tournament coming up which I need to train for." He stated.

I sighed "Less talking, I need to practice" The prat said. Grrr.

Arthur once again spun his sword. Show off. "Get ready" He warned my brother.

Merlin clumsily unsheathed his sword and moved the shield into a better position.

"Body. Shield. Body. Shield." He shouted. I bit my finger nails in anxiety. " Head" Arthur shouted. Wait! Did Arthur just say head?

"Head? Ow!" Merlin shouted.

"Sire if you cause Merlin brain damage I will have to kill you" I shouted. How can he be such an ass?! I heard the clang of Arthur's sword making contact with Merlin's helmet.

"Mia! You can't talk to me like that! Do you want to end up in Jail?" He threatened. I pursed my lips as I continued to watch the fight.

"Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying"

"Arggh, I am!" Merlin grumbled.

"Once more" I rolled my eyes and fought the temptation to take the sword off Merlin and fight the prat.

"To the left" Their swords clashed together. " Right. And left. Head" Arthur instructed.

"Ow" Poor Merlin. It looks like Merlin is going to have more injuries than usual. I glared at Arthur. He wouldn't do this to one of his fellow knights!

"Come on, Merlin" I sware if he says that one more time I will shove that sword where the sun won't shine! " I have a tournament to win!" He added. I don't see the fun in a bunch of men hitting each other with swords.

" Can we stop now, please?" Merlin practically begged.

Arthur took Merlin by surprise and slashed at his shield. "Ow!" He cried. I winced.

"Shield. Body. Shield. Shield. " He then hit Merlin on the head.

"Ow" My brother groaned and he fell to the ground.

"Merlin!" I cried and ran to his side. I knelt down next to him.

"Twiny! How many fingers am I holding up" I held up two fingers.

"Erm... two? Maybe?" I nodded. At least he can see properly, unless it was a guess?

"You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow" I narrowed my eyes.

"You could have killed him!" I exclaimed.

"No I couldn't" he shook off.

"Have you not seen the state my brother's in?!"

"He's fine" Arthur argued.

I took off my cloak and threw it on the ground . Arthur and Merlin shot me questioning looks. "Let me take Merlin's place, he's exhausted"

"No. No way Mia" Merlin said firmly, pain evident in his voice.

"For once I agree with Merlin, I won't fight a girl" Arthur said, checking out how shiny his sword was. How sexist can you get. Although men do not think it's 'proper' for a female to know how to fight.

"Why not? It gives Merlin a break and you get new fighting material" I argued. No way am I backing down.

Merlin sluggishly rose from the floor. " No Mia, you could get hurt "

"And It's okay for you to get hurt? Merlin I know you care about me but you can't always tell me what to do!" I shot back.

"I'm older than you!"

"Yes, By five minutes!" I shouted.

"Enough! Stop arguing, both of you! Mia, I am using Merlin end of discussion" Arthur snapped.

We stopped arguing. I pouted. I hate it when Merlin uses the whole ' I'm older than you by five minutes' in an argument!

Arthur pulled out a mace " How's you mace work coming along?" He asked Merlin.

We sighed. This is going to be a very long morning.

* * *

After a few hours Merlin and I had finished all of our work for the prat and I was exhausted ... well I'm not as tired as Merlin, so I guess I can't complain. Merlin had his arm round my shoulder, so that I was supporting some of his weight. Merlin had hold of the helmet as he was still wearing the armour.

When we entered Gaius's chambers he laughed at us when he seen the state we were in. "So how was your second day as Arthur's servants?"

"Torture" I stated.

"Do you hear clanging?" Merlin asked while holding his head.

Gaius and I helped Merlin sit down. I sat down next to him and Gaius started massaging Merlin's shoulders. "It was horrible" Merlin groaned. I nodded in agreement.

"And we've still got to learn about the tournament etiquette by the morning" I moaned. " Unheran achtung bragdan" I chanted and the book about tournaments zoomed in front of Merlin and I and it opened to show us a diagram. I've been studying the magic book Gaius gave Merlin and I.

"Oi! What have I told you about using magic like this?" Gaius scolded.

I groaned. " If I wasn't so tired I'd pick up the book myself"

"Never mind you being tired! What would I do if you and Merlin get caught?"

"What would you do?" Merlin asked curiously. Excellent point. Gaius can't very well stop them from chopping our heads off.

"Well, you both best make sure it doesn't happen- for all of our sakes"

Gaius moved Merlin's arm back and he winced in pain. " We save Arthur from being killed and we end up as servants" Merlin complained.

"How is that fair?" I added.

"I'm not sure if fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun" Gaius told us. I scoffed. Fun? More like torture!

"You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun?" I groaned yet again. I forgot we had to do that. Another thing has been added to our increasing list of things to do for the prat.

"You should hear our list of duties" I grumbled.

"We all have duties. Even Arthur" Gaius stated. What's one of his duties? Being a prat?

"Must be so tough for him. With all the girls, the glory" Merlin said with a hint of Jealousy.

" He is the future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure" I know the feeling of pressure.

"That makes three of us" Merlin argued. I silently agreed with him.

* * *

After we had rested for a few hours we made our way to Gwen's house as she was the blacksmith's daughter and she would possibly be able to teach Merlin and I about armour.

When we got there she welcomed us in without hesitation. She then took the armour out of Merlin's arms and helped him put it on. Aww. They so like each other! They would make the cutest couple!

" So you've got the voiders on the arms. The hauberk goes over your chest."

"Chest, arms ..." Merlin muttered to himself. I think I can remember that. Gwen is such a great teacher as she made it sound so easy.

Gwen came back over to us holding the helmet. " I guess you know what to do with the helmet." I chuckled lightly.

"Yeah" Merlin said.

"That was the only bit we could figure out" I admitted.

Merlin put the helmet on and I laughed at the sight. " How come your so much better at this than me?" Merlin asked.

"Gwen is the blacksmith's daughter" I reminded him.

" I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually kind of sad" I smiled gently at her.

"At least your not like some girls who only care about gossiping and how their nails look" I retorted.

"I agree. It's brilliant" Merlin told her.

Gwen blushed lightly and let out a small laugh. "Thank you"

* * *

After an hour of talking with Gwen, Merlin and I had to get back to Arthur as the tournament was about to begin. I helped Merlin put the armour on Arthur. I stepped back when I had placed the hauberk on his chest.

Merlin was struggling to put some armour on Arthur's wrist. To be fair it did look difficult.

" You do know the tournament starts today" He spoke anxiously.

" Yes sire" He muttered.

I then started to double check the armour on his chest. I tightened it slightly. " Are you nervous?" I asked gently.

" I don't get nervous" He said stubbornly. I don't believe that. _Everyone_ gets nervous at some point in their life.

" Really? I thought everyone got nervous" Merlin interrogated.

" Will you shut up!" He snapped. Jeez. Is someone's sword not shiny enough?

Merlin rushed over to get Arthur's cloak. It was bright red and had Camelot's seal on the shoulder. Merlin placed it around Arthur's shoulders and started fiddling with the ties until he had done it up.

I then gave Arthur the helmet. Merlin and I stood back and admired our work. " You look fit for battle!" I said enthusiastically.

"Great. I think you're all set" Merlin said with his hands placed on his hips.

Arthur did not look pleased. " Aren't you forgetting something?" I racked my brains but came up with nothing. I shrugged.

I glanced at Merlin to see if he knew and he looked lost.

"My sword" I chuckled nervously. Oops. He needs that otherwise the others will hurt him ... even though he probably deserves it.

" Sorry" I grinned sheepishly.

"Guess, er, you'll be needing that" Merlin said as he retrieved the sword. Arthur snatched it from Merlin's hands and stormed away.

" That went well" Merlin said, sounding proud of himself.

" How did that go well? Now we have a angry prince on our hands" He shrugged and we followed the knights to the stands and we stood next to a stone wall. We had a clear view of the knights all in various colours.

They gathered together in a group. Uther came down from the stands.

"Knights of the realm, It's a great honour to welcome you to Camelot. Over the next three days, you will be put your bravery to the test, you skills as warriors and, of course to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur." Wow. The prat won the last tournament?

"Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of one thousand gold pieces" Wow. That is a lot of gold. You could buy a lot of dresses with that. I glanced down at my green dress. I can always save up the gold I earn as one of Arthur's servant's and then buy a new one?

The audience 'oohed'. " It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward" Uther ranted. Okay. That seems a little harsh. Some of the knights here look huge! Obviously that's a disadvantage for the others.

"The tournament begins!" Uther declared. The audience cheered and Applauded. I politely clapped.

The knights walked towards Merlin and I to make room in the battling ring. The knight with the yellow cloak stood out to me because of his handsome features. A hand suddenly waved in front of my face. I snapped out of it instantly.

"Huh?" I asked.

" Stop checking out some of the knights!" Merlin grumbled.

" And it's okay for you to check out Gwen?" I asked.

" W- What? I- I Wasn't!" He spluttered.

I smirked " sure you don't" I said sarcastically. " I saw the way you looked at her earlier, you _like _her. You want to Marry her" I teased.

His cheeks where bright red. " Shut up" I grinned and watched as Uther whispered something to his son. He then went back into the stands.

A knight dressed in purple approached Arthur and they gave their cloaks to some knights of Camelot who wasn't participating in the event. Arthur put his helmet on and the fight begun.

He did the spiny thing with the sword again. Now it's fine to show off. The sounds on the swords colliding filled the arena. Arthur blocked all of his opponent's attacks. Arthur surprised his opponent by pushing him towards the stands.

" Whoo! Yeah! Come on!" Merlin and I shouted.

Sadly he recovered quickly and they started circling each other. After a few minutes of their intense battling, Arthur finally defeated him.

" Whoo!" My brother and I cheered with the crowd. Okay. Maybe this job isn't always going too horrible.

Arthur took off his helmet and looked out to his people. The knight's shield on the board got taken off, showing that he was out of the tournament.

Next up was the knight dressed in yellow, I learned that his name was Valiant. I watched as he skilfully took down his opponent quickly. I blinked in surprise. That's impressive.

Over time more and more knight's progressed into the next round. After a few rounds Valiant was in another fight. After a few minutes of the fight Valiant had won and I flinched as his opponent made contact with the floor.

" Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword" Merlin stated. I nodded.

Knight Valiant walked past Arthur, Merlin and I. He smiled at me and I bit my lip. Please say I won't blush.

" May I offer my congratulations on your victories today." He said to Arthur. Aw! He's so nice.

"Likewise" Arthur said.

"Hope to see you at the reception this evening" He aimed this at me.

" You too" I said calmly.

Merlin glared after him. " Creep" I elbowed my brother in the gut. Valiant was only being nice.

Arthur laughed lightly.

"Merlin I don't know why you don't like Valiant" I think he's charming.

Merlin looked slightly angry " Because he was checking out my little sister!"

I raised my eyebrow " Seriously? He was only being nice by asking if I'm going to be at the reception"

" I still don't like how he looked at you" Merlin muttered. Arthur sighed, getting tired of Merlin and I's arguing.

" Well-" I was cut off by Arthur.

" Do you two ever stop arguing?" I huffed.

" No" Merlin answered as I glared at him.

" Anyway, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, was my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword and polish my chain mail."

I take it back. Working for Arthur is horrible.

* * *

Merlin and I were in our room using our magic to clean all of Arthur's stuff. I was sat on my bed reading the magic book. Since Gaius has given it to my brother and I, I've managed to gain more control.

" Mia I'm sorry for arguing with you but there is something creepy about Valiant" Merlin called from across the room. Valiant is not creepy!

I scoffed " He's not creepy, you just don't like him for some reason"

" I have plenty of reasons"

" Give me one"

"Erm... because he wears yellow?"

I rolled my eyes " My point exactly"

I went back to reading the magic book. All the spells are so interesting and I can't wait until I can practise them properly.

Suddenly the door opened and Gaius walked in. We lost our concentration and everything dropped to the floor with a clatter. " Are you using magic again?"

"No" Merlin and I said in sync.

" What's all this, then?" Gaius gestured to all of Arthur's stuff on the floor.

"Arthur's sword, Armour, shield ..." I trailed off as Gaius exhaled.

" I just came to tell you that supper's ready" I grinned.

I placed the book on the bedside table and followed Gaius out of the room. Time to eat.

* * *

After I had eaten I headed down to the throne room. I had eaten quickly as it was very awkward sitting next to Merlin, especially because Gaius noticed that we weren't talking.

I was going to the reception for the knights. Lady Morgana invited me to come with her and Gwen. It was also a way to spite Merlin. He is way too protective.

" Hello My lady" I curtsied to Morgana.

She smiled at me " There is no need for you to call me that. Call me Morgana" She reminded me.

" Thank you" I turned to Gwen. " Hi Gwen"

" Hi Mia, how is Merlin?"

" He's being an ass" I muttered.

Morgana and Gwen shot me confused looks. " Well Merlin saw me looking at Valiant and he basically told me that I shouldn't. But I suppose it's okay if he checks out G-" I cut myself off. I can't tell Gwen that Merlin likes her! Yeah I'm angry at him but I'm not a bitch.

" Who does Merlin check out?" Gwen asked frantically.

" Nobody!" I said quickly.

" Carry on" Morgana said gently, sensing that there was more to the story.

" Well when Valiant came over to Arthur, Merlin and I, he congratulated Arthur on his victories and then asked me if I would be at the reception" Morgana grinned.

" He's so charming" I agreed with her.

" But then Merlin called him a creep and keeps being over protective" I explained.

Gwen looked deep in thought " Maybe it's because Valiant is a few years older than you"

I shrugged " He's still being an idiot"

Suddenly Valiant came walking towards us. Morgana winked at me.

" I saw you fighting today. It was all very impressive" I told him as he reached us. He smiled at me.

" Thank you" He said to me and then he took my hand and kissed the back of it. My heart was beating like crazy. Okay. So what if I have a crush on him.

Valiant turned to Uther. " Knight Valiant of the western Isles, my lord." I nearly melted when he said his full title.

" I saw how you fought today. You have a very aggressive style" That he does Uther.

"As my lord said, ' to lose is to be disgraced'"

" I couldn't agree more" Uther said, looking pleased. Uther placed a hand on Valiant's shoulder. " Knight Valiant, I present the Lady Morgana, my ward."

Valiant bent down and kissed Morgana's hand. I knew nothing will come from my crush on him as a knight cannot court a servant. If he courted anyone Morgana would be a likely candidate, she is after all very pretty.

" My lady" He said as he let go of her hand.

" I saw you competing today, as Mia said you where very impressive" Morgana said glancing at me. I blushed lightly.

" I saw her watching" He winked at me.

He then turned to Morgana " I understand that the champion escorts you to the feast" I couldn't help the Jealousy that bubbled up inside me. No. I won't let Valiant get between Morgana and I's friendship.

" That's correct"

" Then I will give everything to win" He is so charming.

"My lady" He bowed to her before walking away.

Arthur then made his way towards us and he looked jealous. I watched as he greeted his father.

" They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant" Morgana said. I know I am. By his fighting skills and his good looks.

" They're not the only ones" Arthur spoke.

" Not jealous, are you?" Morgana teased. I held back a laugh.

" I don't see there's anything to be jealous of" Prat!

Morgana's smiled dropped. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Arthur nodded at me. I glared at the back of his head.

" Could Arthur be anymore annoying?" She asked Gwen and I. " I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament"

" Same here"

" You both don't really mean that" Gwen said gently.

"Yes. I do" Morgana and I said in sync.

" But your his servant. You would be proud of him" Gwen protested.

" But he's a prat"

Gwen laughed. After an hour at the feast I went back to my room.

* * *

I woke up and stretched. I saw that Merlin's bed was empty. Last night when I got back he was so angry that I went to the reception, that he started another argument with me.

Maybe he's up before me so he can avoid me? I brushed it off and got ready for the day. I tied my hair back in a simple plat and put my blue dress on. I then walked into Gaius's chambers and had some breakfast.

" Mia, why don't you make up with Merlin?" Gaius asked me from where he was brewing some sort of remedy.

" Because he's being an over protective fool" I said after I swallowed some of my porridge.

" He's only like that because he loves you"

" I know..." I looked into my bowl of porridge like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

When I had finished eating the door opened in a rush and Merlin came running in. " Mia! There is something weird about Valiant's shield and it's a reason for why I think the guys a creep"

" How is his shield weird? Start from the beginning" I urged.

" Wait. You will listen to me?"

I shot him a small smile " Yes. Because your my brother and you said you had a valid reason for why you think that Valiant's a creep" He grinned and placed the armour on the table and he gave me a hug.

I returned the hug. God. I've missed his hug. " I'm sorry Mia" Merlin muttered.

" I'm sorry too" I said. He grinned at me. " Know explain what happened"

We sat down at the table. " Well I went into the armoury to get Arthur's amour and I heard a hissing sound. I looked around and the sound came from valiant's shield"

"The snakes" I whispered. He nodded.

" When I went to get a closer look Valiant came out of nowhere and aimed his sword at me" I clenched my fists. Valiant had no right to aim his sword at my brother.

" How dare he" I snarled whilst checking to see if Merlin was injured. I sighed in relief when I found that he was okay.

" Calm down we need to go to Arthur" Merlin said. I nodded and as we made our way to Arthur's chambers all I could think was that Valiant was defiantly up to something and that I will find out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up in a few days and it will be longer! I just thought that this was a good way to end it! Can you all do me a huge favour please? Check out ClaraLuna's Merlin story called ' soul mates from different times' it is epic! Thank you and please review! :D xxxx **


	4. Valiant, Part 2

**Hello fellow readers! I'm sorry but Valiant will be in three parts as I've been really busy and I want to give you something! Anyway I've also made a cover picture for this story ( I know it probably doesn't look very good as it's my first one I've ever made, but I'm quite proud of it as I'm usually bad on computers. Hahaha) **

**JohnCenaRkoFanForever: Thanks for reviewing yet again :) And Arthur and Mia will spend some time alone at some point. **

**Bronzelove: I'm defiantly going to try and finish this episode before summer ends! **

**Summer: I'm sorry that you think that ' this is the worst story you've ever read' but I will try and improve in other chapters. **

**Guest: I wanted to share this story because I _enjoy _writing it. I know that it only has a few chapters so far, but there will be many more to come. Anyway thank you for reviewing. **

**Guest: Awww! Your so sweet! I'm glad that this helps you imagine what the story would be like if Merlin had a sister! I hope that this lives up to your expectations! :D **

**Guest: I'm not going to delete this story simply because I have too much fun writing it. I'm sorry that you don't want to read another Merlin story but I'm not forcing you to read it. If you don't want to read this story then don't. I'm sorry if I seem nasty because I don't mean to upset you. **

**Rachel: You haven't offended me , everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Thank you for giving this story a chance anyway. :) **

**KittyKat4thewin: I will keep going, don't worry :D **

**Disclaimer: I sadly still do not own Merlin, but on the bright side I own Mia! Whooo! **

* * *

**Valiant, part two. **

Mia pov

When Merlin and I got to Arthur's chambers we laid out everything we had cleaned. Arthur walked by his table, looking surprised.

"You both did all of this?" Technically we used magic but the king would have our heads if he knew that.

"Yes, sire" Merlin and I said in sync.

"Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything" I really hope so. I really don't want to make him angry again ... no matter how funny I find it when the prat gets riled up.

Merlin and I set to it. I grabbed his chain mail and placed it over Arthur's head and onto his body. Then Merlin set to putting on the prince's armour. When he had done that I put some armour on his wrists and then Merlin put the belt and sword around Arthur's waist, so the sword was dangling from his hip. I then gave him his helmet.

I grinned. " Whoo! We did it!" I squealed and did a happy dance.

"That was much better. Not that it could have gotten any worse" Arthur stated, looking creeped out by my happy dancing.

" We're fast learners" Merlin stated.

" I hope for your sake's that what your saying is true" I stopped happy dancing. What's that supposed to mean?!

" Good luck Blondie" I said. He rolled his eyes and nodded at me.

The three of us then headed out to the arena where Arthur would continue to fight for his place in the tournament. When we got there we were met with cheers from the crowd.

I grinned. This is awesome.

"Is it my imagination or are you beginning to enjoy yourselves?" Gaius asked, coming out from nowhere.

" AHHH!" I jumped behind Merlin. " Oh dear guardian of mine, Please don't scare me like that!" All he did was laugh. I frowned. This is a very serious matter!

" It... It isn't totally horrible all the time" Merlin answered slowly.

"But he's still a prat!" I added.

Gaius chuckled and we started to watch the fight that had just begun.

"Yes!" Merlin shouted as Arthur blocked a hit with his sword.

Soon after he had won the fight and the stupid head dressed in yellow was up. I hope his opponent hurts him and knocks him out of the tournament. I know. I fancy Valiant but he shouldn't have threatened my twin ... Only _I _can do that! Come on Knight in the purple!

" Yeah! Team purple!" I shouted.

I grinned as the knight in purple knocked Valiant back. " Yeah! Lay down the law! Show him who's boss!" I shouted.

Only seconds later Valiant knocked down the knight. " Noooo!" I wailed. Come purple dude. Get back up. Please, so you can show him that you're better than the stupid head dressed in yellow.

Valiant then got on top of the knight and slashed him with his sword. I flinched. Poor purple dude! First he threatens my brother, then he hurts the purple dude. Prey tell, WHO IS GOING TO BE HIS NEXT VICTAM?!

" I think he's badly hurt." Merlin stated.

" Don't say that" I whispered, concerned for the knocked out knight.

Gaius walked out onto the arena to check the knight's vitals. I suddenly saw him move. At least he's still alive.

* * *

When the tournament had finished for the day Merlin and I rushed back to Gaius's chambers.

" How is he? Is he fit for a re match with stupid head Valiant?!" I asked as we entered the room.

" It's almost odd" What on earth does Gaius mean?

Merlin and I approached our guardian until we were stood right by him. He was tending to the injured knight.

"Look at this. These two small wounds? Looks like a snake bite" Valiant's shield. That good looking, cheating scumbag!

" How could he have been bitten by a snake? He was injured in a sword fight" Did Merlin really just ask that? It's obvious! Jeez. And he was the twin that heard hissing coming from Valiant's shield.

"The symptoms are consistent with poisoning. Slow pulse, fever, paralysis"

"But you can heal him, right?" I asked.

"If it's a snake bite then I will have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote"

" And if he doesn't get the antidote?" Merlin asked. I don't think I want to know the answer to that.

" Then there's nothing more I can do for him. He will die without it." Gaius said sadly. Merlin and I have to do something!

" He was fighting Knight Valiant" Finally. Merlin got it.

" What's that?" Gaius asked. Merlin and I exchanged looks. At least I knew he was thinking the same thing as me.

"Nothing" I said quickly. If Gaius knew what we were about to do, he would try to stop us.

We left the room in a hurry. We need to get one of the snakes on the shield, otherwise an innocent life will be taken.

* * *

Merlin and I hid behind a column by Valiant's chambers and waited to see if Valiant came past.

"Any plans?" Merlin whispered.

"My plan was to go with your plan" I replied. Merlin's eyes widened.

" But Mia I don't have a plan!"

I narrowed my eyes " Let's just go with the flow then" I suggested.

" We're going to die then ..."

"Seriously, the little faith you have in me is insulting" I grumbled. " I-" I was going to continue my rant but Merlin's hand covered my mouth.

Valiant came from round the corner. Thank god he couldn't see us otherwise we would be busted. He then went into his chambers. I licked Merlin's hand.

"Ew Mia that's disgusting!" Merlin whispered so only I could hear. I smirked.

I crept towards the door and carefully opened it a bit so I could see what was going on in there. Merlin quietly stood next to me.

Inside Valiant was opening a cage full of baby rats. He picked one up by it's tail and held it by his face. " Dinner time" He whispered. OH, MY GOD! Is he planning on eating the baby rat?! That's just sick. The rat's only a baby and it doesn't deserve to see the inside of Valiant's mouth!

He chuckled and sat down in front of the shield and held it out. Suddenly three snakes emerged. The snakes started hissing and they each fought for the rat.

"Poor rat! It doesn't deserve to get eaten! It's only a baby" I muttered.

Valiant's head shot towards the door. Oh crap. He heard me! Merlin and I ran away from the door and hid behind a wall. Please say Valliant won't find us! I heard his footsteps and I could sense that he was close by.

I held back a whimper. I don't want to be one of his victims. After a few terrifying seconds I heard him retreat. Merlin and I let out a sigh of relief.

" Did you really have to open your big mouth?" Merlin asked.

" But he was going to feed an innocent baby rat to them snakes!" I argued.

" But snakes eat rats anyway Mia, it's nature"

" Yeah but I don't want to see the poor thing's death!" I shuddered at the images that popped into my head.

"Let's just get back to Gaius" I nodded.

* * *

As soon as we got back to Gaius's chambers we rushed to his side.

"We've just seen the snakes on Valiant's shield come to life" I spoke desperately.

"He's using magic" Merlin stated.

"Are you sure?"

" The snake ate an innocent baby mouse - one swallow, straight down" I whispered. I shuddered at the horrid memory.

Gaius looked away, deep in thought.

"Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield" Merlin explained.

" Think about it Gaius" I said gently. " It all adds up to Ewan's snake bite"

" I have to tell Arthur" Merlin spoke in a hurry.

" But we have no proof" I said sadly whilst grabbing his arm.

" Are you sure that Valiant is using magic?"

"We know magic when we see it" Merlin argued.

" Perhaps but Mia is right. You have no proof" Gaius sided with me.

" Don't you believe us?" Merlin asked, his face falling.

" I do, but I fear you will land yourselves in trouble"

" Besides if we don't show the prat some proof he won't believe us. We are after all just servant's" I reasoned.

" How would you explain being in Valiant's chambers?" Good point Gaius. I never thought of that one.

" What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!" Merlin exclaimed. I placed my hand on his arm to comfort him.

" You can't accuse a knight of using magic without proof- the king wouldn't accept the word of two servant's over the word of a knight" Gaius argued.

" So what we say doesn't count?" I asked, feeling angry at the way thing were.

" I'm afraid that it counts for very little as far as the king is concerned. That's the way it is"

Merlin shot me a sad look and stormed out. " I'll go after him" I told Gaius.

* * *

The next day Merlin and I was outside in the court yard, preparing Arthur for his next battle. Merlin was still upset that we couldn't tell Arthur that Valiant was using magic to cheat in the tournament. I looked at his opponent and saw that he was huge! Seriously he was double my height!

" Your telling me that you've got to fight that?" Merlin asked anxiously.

" Yeah. The dude's like double my height!" I piped up.

" Well your tiny Mia" Arthur stated. " And yes. He's strong as a bear, but he's slow" Arthur continued.

" I'm average height" I mumbled.

" And your fast" Merlin stated.

" Exactly"

I handed Arthur his shield and Merlin patted him on the back as he walked into the arena. As soon as he got there he spun his sword around. I wonder how long he's been able to do that for?

I glanced behind me and saw Valiant smirking at Merlin. I clenched my fists and stormed over to my brother. " Please let me punch him"

But Merlin was being mean and grabbed my arm. " No Mia, you would get in trouble" I frowned. I really hate it when he is right!

" Fine" I huffed.

Gaius suddenly walked over to Merlin and I. " How are you getting on?"

" Good, thank you" I said.

" Fine. Just doing my job, Minding my own business" Merlin then walked away. I sighed and followed him.

When I caught up to Merlin I saw Arthur knock his opponent's sword out of his hand and he then smacked his shield against the bear like knight's head.

Everyone started to cheer. Next up was Valiant. I doubt that anyone will be able to beat him. He is a cheater after all. The only good quality that he has is his looks. But obviously, looks aren't everything.

I winced as Valiant hit his opponent's chin. As his opponent dropped to the floor I realised that the poor guy had been knocked out. Gaius then checked his vitals and made some knight's of Camelot carry him out on a stretcher.

I looked at the leader board and gasped. Oh crap. This is not good! " The stupid head dressed in yellow is going up against prince prat!" I wailed. Arthur is doomed.

Merlin glared at me, obviously he was not in the mood for my antics. " He'll use the shield to kill him" Merlin explained.

I bit my lip. We need to do something and fast. I tapped Merlin's arm and gestured for him to follow me. " Let's see how Ewan is doing"

* * *

After a while of Merlin and I sitting with Ewan, Gaius came in. I sighed and dipped the cloth in a bucket of water and I then placed it on Ewan's forehead.

" Merlin; Mia, about what I said yesterday. Look, Uther really wouldn't listen to any of us." Uther really needs to get it into his head that not all knight's fight fair and that most servant's tell the truth.

" But you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this" I grinned as these words left my guardian's mouth. Now we can do something!

" But we don't have any proof" Merlin said sadly. Excellent point twiny.

" If we could cure Ewan then he could tell the king that Valiant was using magic. The king would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote, that's another matter" Gaius said gravely.

Merlin grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. What on earth has he got planned?!

* * *

**I'm not very happy with the length of this chapter but things have been crazy! And it's results day tomorrow :( But I will try and write the next chapter soon! I'm sorry and thank you for reading! xxxxx **


End file.
